


Bed Sharing

by asarahworld



Series: Outside the Government, Beyond the Police [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

Sex with Gwen was everything that Owen Harper needed it to be. Someone who knew him, someone who understood at least some of what he had seen and gone through because of Torchwood, someone with whom it didn’t matter in the slightest because there was no expectation of a developing relationship. She was a fantasy come to life, a bitch to shag and if he ever let something slip, there was no need for Retcon. Gwen Cooper shared his bed, and Owen told himself that it was enough. His lie was so convincing that he’d almost believed it, but the nights that his bed was empty told him otherwise.

He’d taken many women to bed since Katie had died, and until now they’d all be nameless bitches that helped him cum and forget. Owen had made no secret of his desire for Gwen, but that was all that it had ever been – desire. He was no stranger to lust, but Gwen’s reciprocation of that craving had surprised him. And now, he’d royally screwed up. Unlike the rest of his shags, he has to see her everyday. A girl like Gwen, she’s not going to just let him go like the rest of his conquests. He’d toyed with her affections and she’d lapped him up like a thirsty whelp. There was no going back now, not for him. If she decided to leave, so be it, but Owen wasn’t going to be the one to break up this sick charade of theirs.

He could have taken Tosh, he supposes. He’s not completely oblivious to her feelings about him, which border on the romantic. He could, he should have taken her over Gwen. He could, but he couldn’t. Tosh, at least, deserves better. Gwen, though, she’s come into Torchwood without pain, without loss, and it makes Owen sick. So he fucks her, corrupts her too-bright views on the world, makes her dependent on him. It’s twisted, he knows, but he’s past caring about right and wrong. What does it matter if he takes her? The world will still go round the sun, aliens will still be on the planet, and his job will never end until the day he dies too young.

Owen Harper knows that the right thing to do would be to push her away. He knows that she won’t leave on her own. But then again, he hadn’t expected her to agree in the first place. Perhaps she’ll surprise him again.


End file.
